secuestrando mi cuerpo
by kena86
Summary: darkwing es atrapado por su archienemigo, pero no se imagina lo que le tiene preparado. yaoi slash


"¿como pude ser tan tonto?, ¿Cómo me deje engañar?, me quiero dormir, asi no tendria que sentir y ver lo que me esta siendo este bastardo. Cuando recibi la llamada de la escuela, gosalyn no llego a la escuela, debi ir al centro de patinaje, en vez de eso recibi otro mensaje en mi guarida, negaduck brevemente me convencio de que la tenia como rehen. Su guarida de siempre, llegue por la ventana de la oficina que improviso como cuarto, en realidad nunca pase por ahí, esperaba tomarlo por sorpresa, pero el fue quien me tomo por sorpresa.

Se supone que la noche es mi elemento, pero no siempre se puede confiar en ella, en este caso fue su complice, todo estaba oscuro, y yo solo me dirigía a la puerta, ni siquiera me di cuenta cuando se me acerco por detrás y me inyecto un contenido que no tarde en sospechar que era algun tipo de sedante, pero no estoy completamente dormido, no se que era, pero negaduck queria torturarme, eso era seguro.

¿Qué hace?, ¿Por qué me quita la ropa?, ¡Claro que gozalin se salto la escuela para ir a jugar hockey!, no tienes que repetirme lo que ya se, ¡oh dios mio, no por favor! El tambien se quita la ropa, que no sea lo que estoy pensando.

¡no me toques!, no puedo reclamar, hablar resulta muy dificil, el sedante o lo que fuera no me deja casi moverme, pero veia lo que pasaba, ¿Qué haces? No creo que sea higienico, auch, duele, duele, … ya paso, ya no duele, de hecho se siente bien, ¡que vergüenza! No puedo hacer nada, he perdido la dignidad, auch, lo hizo, otra vez, ¿de que tamaño cree que la tengo?, auch, metio otra, acaso piensa meter toda la mano? auch, lo hizo otra vez, ¡ogh!, lo hizo, pero ya no siento dolor, ¡que bajo he caido!, no quiero que pare, pero lo hace, una parte de mi, se alegra esperando que eso fuera todo, pero no.

Me dieron escalofrios cuando sentia algo mas grande tratando de entrar en mi, casi lloro mientras el sigue metiendo su miembro, no duele tanto como al principio, no puedo creer el tamaño que tiene, ¿el mio es igual? Ya entro todo, me tomo un respiro, y por sorpresa empieza el sexo que esperaba, debo admitirlo, si sabe dar un buen sexo este negaduck.

Ahora ya se como se siente la droga, con razon la expresion: "te sientes en las nubes", no quiero que pare, parece que toma horas haciendolo lento, siento como toma mas ritmo, no quiero ver su cara, pero lo hago, esta excitado igual que yo, llegamos climax, y con eso el esperado sueño.

No se cuanto tiempo dormi, pero no tuve tiempo para pensar, por que el estaba alli todavía, para continuar, parece que se quedo todo el tiempo asegurandose de que no escapara o yo lo desperte cuando intente levantarme, tal vez me hago el tonto, pero me tarde en darme cuenta que ya no tenia efecto el sedante, en vez de eso cedia y entre al juego de la cama.

Varias veces me volvi a dormir y desperte solo para tener otra ronda de sexo con el psicopata, incluso olvide lo que era el tiempo.

Finalmente, desperte otra vez, pero no me muevo, para descansar, me duele el cuerpo, ¿acaso no se cansa?, esta dormido encima mio, tal vez puedo dormir un poco mas.

-¡oye, negapato! ¿Dónde esta, jefe?- gritaba megavolt en la entrada del edificio, y nosotros estabamos en un cuarto superior, Nega se desperto de sobresalto, yo me contuve de moverme, cerre los ojos para que creyera que seguia, dormido, casi siento su respiracion cerca de mi cara, como suponia, se asegura que siga soñando.

-¡hola!, ¿hay alguien en casa?- es ese pato bufon que ahora grita, de seguro son los 4 aspirantes a villano, nega gruñe y se cambia rapidamente y sale, por fin abro los ojos.

-¡¿Qué se han creido, entrando asi en mi territorio?!- exclama nega, seguro cree que con ese grito no me despertaria.

-por un momento creimos que se habia ido de la ciudad, jefe, incluso darkwing lleva 2 dias sin ser visto-

¡¿2 dias?!, ¿paso tanto tiempo?, gozalin y joe deben estar preocupados, y tal vez me esten buscando, debo irme, me visto lo mas rapido y silenciosamente que puedo, nega sigue exclamando que el es el lider y deberian tener mas respeto en su territorio, saldre por la misma ventan donde entre, ¡rayos!, tropiezo con una botella que hace mucho ruido, pero ya me voy."

-¡que bueno es tenerte de vuelta!- exclamo una joven pata en la cama con bolsas en los ojos, y muerta de sueño.

-a mi tambien me alegra, gozalin, no puedo creer que joe permitiera que estuvieras despierta 2 dias-. Se quejo drake mallard.

-estabamos muy.. Preocupados.. Por.. Ti-gozalin finalmense te duerme.

-lo se, mi niña, lo se, y lo siento- drake le da un beso y vuelve a la sala, donde su admirador joe mcquack descansa, igual de cansado que su hija.

Ambos lo buscaron dias enteros, y no descansaron, el primero los busco, y casi lo atropellan cuando se encontraron, aliviados descansaron en los otros asientos, mientras el conducia.

Arropo a su asistente, a veces piensa que ese gran tonto hace demasiado por el, mañana los premiara con muchos pan queques, el tambien necesita descansar el cuerpo, desgraciadamente…

-¿ya se durmieron?- pregunto el acomodado en la cama.

-¿¡eh?!- se sorprendio drake al encontrar a su contraparte psicotica en su cama.

-todavía no he terminado contigo-dijo seductoramente.

-¿¡acaso estas drogado!? ¿¡como es posible que todavía tengas ganas!? ¿¡que te pasa!? ¡yo si necesito descansar! ¡desconsiderado!- aunque reclamo darkwing duck, su relacion con su archienemigo había cambiado para siempre.


End file.
